


So... Are They?

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bickering, Dinner, Double Dating, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: 'Are Ravus and Ardyn even a thing?' he asks.





	So... Are They?

You’ve got Cor Leonis and Loqi Tummelt, the cougar and his fox (I know he’s compared to a lion, but a cougar to me. Do you see how old he is compared to little Loqi? 42, yo.). Perhaps an odd dynamic, two loyalists to their respected kingdoms suddenly going on a date with each other? Their relationship is remarkably sincerer than it seems. It started is a story well beyond what people can comprehend, but it ultimately ended in the little fox chasing after the legend to the ends of the Earth. Sometimes to give him pastries and cakes, other times to bring upon Cor’s demise. It’s never really clear with those two. But usually in the end, Cor always wins over Loqi somehow, usually by merely bearhugging the tiny soldier’s face to silence and stun him before he runs off to go tear down the Niflheim regime. Loqi’s left both pouting, blushing, and wanting Cor to come back.

With Ravus and Ardyn… Well, they have a bit of a rougher relationship. Ravus, the man married to his work and duties, and Ardyn, the hobo chancellor. Unlikely, it seems, though they do share a bond and relationship that has a sense of civility to it. The chancellor tricks and teases Ravus while mixing in bits of romantic and flowery talk while Ravus… Well, he tries. But you know how Ardyn is. It’s a wonder how Ravus hasn’t already tried to kill the aggravating nuisance. And yet, they still have their romantic moments, with gifts of chocolate here and there. But the moment never lasts long, for Ravus always has a suspicious frown on his face.

And yet there they were, nevertheless. Four men in an awkward silence around the dinner table. Commanded by Ardyn to make sure Ravus getting  _some_  form of rest and relaxation, Loqi made sure the commander would have a homemade meal with him and his ‘boyfriend’ (the word is still used lightly, with Cor having a hard time admitting that something is going on between the two of them). Awkward at first, considering that Cor the Immortal – an enemy of Niflheim – was at the dinner table taking a sip of beer. But he had no quarrels with him directly. Loqi would have his secret safe so long a dinner was edible tonight. So Ravus relaxed with a glass of wine, merely discussing things like politics, news, and their mutual hobby of collecting swords as Loqi cooked.

Too bad Ardyn found out about it, and what little relaxation was gone as the chancellor found his seat next to the now-glaring commander as Ravus tried hard not to crush the wine glass in his bare hand from just the sheer annoyance that Ravus couldn’t even have a  _god-forsaken day without this man._ The tension settled in with Cor and Loqi as well, clearly not anticipating that the chancellor made himself quite at home with the others.

And so, they sat. In silence. Eating the wonderful roast Loqi made but nothing more beyond that. Loqi tried to pipe up a conversation, but Ravus’s stare was enough for Loqi’s voice to die out just like his confidence did.

Cor took notice of this, frowning a bit as the little fox hung his head and poked at his potatoes. So the lion retaliated, looking at the commander and chancellor with a challenging expression as he cut into his piece of roast. “So, you two are together?”

The clash of ‘no’ and ‘yes’ caused the commander to glare at the chancellor and the chancellor to stare back at him with a smile. Cor raised an eyebrow at their response. Complicated, it seemed…

“You wound me, dear Ravus. How can you so easily make such a claim?”

“By opening my mouth and uttering so.”

“Such a cold sense of humor. And so hostile tonight as well. What happened to the sweet demeanor you had last night?”

“It froze over, just as my humor has done.”

Loqi and Cor could only watch and witness the two in their fits of bickering and sarcasm, Loqi unable to eat and Cor having dinner and a show. The Brigadier General looked to Cor as if questioning him if they should stop the two arguing, but Cor merely shook his head with a small smirk on his face. This was way too good. Niflheim primetime drama at its finest.

“You are by far the most incorrigible man that I have ever met. Not even able to let me have an evening to be free of your presence.” The high commander took another sip of his wine. Well, not a sip, but more rather he drank the entire glass and then stared at Loqi to get him more to drink.

“Of course I am, dear Ravus. I am incurable and hopeless.” With a smooth gesture, Ardyn took the commander’s hand into his, bringing his knuckles up to his lips as he whispers against them. “Hopelessly in love with you.”

That silenced Ravus for sure. A widening stare, a tensing of his hand as Ardyn kissed it, and soon followed with the commander glancing away frowning as the commander blushed. Cor ended up dropping his fork in surprise. He meant to tease them and add fuel to the fire of their argument, but he wasn’t expecting Ravus to be  _blushing_  of all things. It was his turn to look at Loqi with a questioning look, but the General reacted much differently. With hands pressed to his cheeks, a large smile over his face as he watched with an equally large stare.

“They’re so cute together…!”

Ardyn chuckled, winking at Loqi. “He’s even cuter when I make sweet love to him. The way he-”  
  
Ardyn was unable to say anything more before Ravus pushed Ardyn out of his chair to silence him. Silence finally settled in before Ravus eyed Loqi expectantly as he took a sip of his wine again. “Well? What are we having for dessert tonight, General?”


End file.
